The Informatics and Biostatistics Core will support all three Projects in a variety of advanced biostatistics informatics and modeling techniques, both for data analysis and for tracking of results obtained from samples shared across the Projects. A key role of the Core is the development of mechanistically-oriented biophysical models, which provide insight into the dynamic responses of our assays to changes of dose rate and internal exposure parameters; these models play a key role in the current experimental design of all three Projects. The Core will develop bioinformatics tools for the high-dimensional data matrices generated by Projects 2 and 3, and will continue to develop and apply innovative techniques for predictive biomarker discovery, for example using functional pathway analysis, with a new focus on the integration of transcriptomic and genomic biomarkers. The Informatics and Biostatistics Core will assist the Projects with experimental design with regard to power calculations to assure statistical confidence levels. The Core will apply standard Monte Carlo based techniques for calculating sample sizes as well as the required blood volume/cell numbers for the various assays. The Core will also facilitate sharing of data sets with the Coordinating Center Core (CCC) and will work with the CCC to evaluate data analysis methods developed at other CMCR centers to assist in the analysis of the data generated in the Columbia CMCR.